List of Shirts
There are many classes of "normal" defensive equipment in the Golden Sun series, but in addition there are several other classes of "supplemental" equipment that you get under special circumstances and can equip for extra benefits in addition to the normal equipment you're wearing. The pieces of armor listed here belong to the Shirt class of supplemental equipment, which can be equipped by any party member to date, although some may be limited to certain genders. All Shirts are counted as Artifacts, meaning that they do not appear in the Buy menu of vendors. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one shirt can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterwards to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each piece of equipment normally are quite reliable indicators of how good each equipment is as they measure against each other in actual battle. This does not necessarily hold true so much for shirts, but for consistency's sake they are all arranged by price below anyway. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these undershirts continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Shirts. Shirts featured in Golden Sun The following shirts have been around since the original Golden Sun game: Running Shirt: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 1 and base Agility by 15. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi's Game Ticket Slot Machine in Golden Sun and at Contigo's Game Ticket Slot Machine in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 400 coins and its sell value is 300. Silk Shirt: An Artifact for female Adepts only that increases base Defense by 6 and base Luck by 1. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi's Game Ticket Slot Machine in Golden Sun and at Contigo's Game Ticket Slot Machine in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 1800 coins and its sell value is 1350. Mythril Shirt: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 10 and base HP by 5. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi's Game Ticket Slot Machine in Golden Sun and at Contigo's Game Ticket Slot Machine in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 2900 coins and its sell value is 2175. Shirts featured in Golden Sun: The Lost Age The following shirts first appeared in the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Casual Shirt: An Artifact for male Adepts only that increases base Defense by 3 and HP recovery by 5. In spite of being fully coded in the Golden Sun: The Lost Age game cart, it is impossible to acquire normally without a hacking device. Its buy value is 50 coins and its sell value is 37. Herbed Shirt: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 7, and it can be used as an item while in the inventory of an Adept that is able to equip it (but it does not necessarily have to be actually equipped) to cure an Adept's HP by around 50-70 both in and out of battle (contrary to the item's in-game description of being usable for lowering enemy Defense ratings), though there is a chance its functionality as a Usable item will break and it will have to be repaired to reuse its Use effect. In spite of being fully coded in the Golden Sun: The Lost Age game cart, it is impossible to acquire normally without a hacking device. Its buy value is 1900 coins and its sell value is 1425, its sell value while broken is 950, and its repair value is 475. Golden Shirt: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 12 and base HP by 10. It can only be found in a data-enhanced game of The Lost Age if Isaac won all of the Colosso Finals in the previous Golden Sun; after Isaac's party joins Felix's party late in the second game, an optional battle with three Colosso Warriors will ensue in Shaman Village Cave, and beating them will earn you this item. Its buy value is 2400 coins and its sell value is 1800 coins. Divine Camisole: An Artifact for female Adepts only that increases base Defense by 10 and base Luck by 5. In spite of being fully coded in the Golden Sun: The Lost Age game cart, it is impossible to acquire normally without a hacking device. Its buy value is 2700 coins and its sell value is 2025. Trivia * Shirts are the only equipment class to be removed entirely from Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is unknown if they will return in future games. * * Category:Shirts